


Round One

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking by a Window, Future Fic, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica & Stiles celebrate the anniversary of their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> gingerqueen-lydiascream Prompted: Foreplay with Stiles/Erica?!
> 
> That prompt and [this image](http://inell.tumblr.com/post/140716157491) totally inspired me. Hope you enjoy!

Erica looks stunning. The dress she’s wearing is risqué and sexy, and she carries it off perfectlym of course. One slight slip, though, and there could be a risk of indecent exposure. Stiles loves how confident she is, how comfortable she is in her own skin, because he doesn’t think many people would wear a dress like that to a very posh restaurant and pull it off as well as his girl. There are whispers when they walk out, some rude ones casting aspersions on her character, but most are appreciative. Stiles doesn’t have to have the wolfy hearing to know what they’re saying. He can tell by the way Erica tightens her grip on his hand and curves her bright red lips into a smirk.

“Even those talking about what a whore I am want me,” she murmurs in Stiles’ ear. “I can smell it on them like cloying perfume.”

“Of course they want you.” Stiles kisses her cheek. “You’re gorgeous, and they wish they could look as good as you do in that dress. You’re the sexiest woman in the entire restaurant, without a doubt, and they know it.”

“Sweet talker.” She nudges his side with her elbow, but there’s a faint blush high on her cheeks that makes him smile. He loves the fact that she’s such a sexy confident woman yet he can still make her blush like an innocent schoolgirl. “You know that flattery will get you everywhere.”

“It isn’t flattery, Catwoman. It’s the truth.” He winks at her before leading her through the fancy lobby at the hoity toity hotel where they’re staying. This weekend trip is costing more than he cares to think about, but it’s worth the cost because they’re celebrating their tenth anniversary, which is a huge deal. The fact that their relationship is even stronger now than it was back in high school when they first started dating is amazing, in and of itself, but it’s even more of a milestone when he considers all the supernatural shenanigans in their lives and how many times they’ve almost died, especially during those first few years.

“I know that you enjoy being extravagant and spoiling me,” Erica says as they step onto the elevator, “but this place is a little _too_ much, Batman.” She snorts. “Next year, maybe we can just go camping or something?”

“I do like spoiling you,” he agrees, squeezing her hip as he tugs her against his side. “And you’re probably right. But it’s now officially been ten years since you took pity on me and agreed to go out with me. You deserve all the luxury, and I know you enjoy this fancy shit sometimes.”

“Took pity on you my ass.” Erica laughs. “I had a crush on you when you didn’t even know I existed, and it’s not like getting bit suddenly changed those feelings. It just took you a couple of years to get your head out of Lydia’s ass to realize you needed someone feisty and charming like me to balance out your intense wit and brilliance.” She tosses her hair over her shoulder and smirks at him. “You’re lucky I was patient.”

“Yeah, I’m very lucky.” He kisses her temple before he smiles. “Scott doesn’t understand why we celebrate our first date anniversary, you know? After all these years, he’s still confused why we don’t just focus on the wedding anniversary, but I can’t ever explain it in a way that makes sense to him.”

“Scott doesn’t really think outside the box when it comes to this type of stuff,” Erica reminds him. “He also wasn’t there on that date with us, so he doesn’t realize how perfect it was, and how we knew by the time it ended that we had the type of connection that could lead to forever, if we wanted it to.”

“That’s almost sappy, it’s so sweet,” he points out with an affectionate smile. “You’re getting sentimental as we get older, and it’s adorable.”

“We’re only twenty-seven. I think I have another few decades before my age can be considered adorable.” Erica steps out of the elevator when the doors open, and he follows behind her, admiring the curve of her ass as she walks. She rolls her hips more, almost shaking it as she obviously figures out he’s enjoying the view. “Stop staring at my ass, sweetie.”

“But it’s such a gorgeous ass! How can I avoid staring?” Stiles gets the key card out of his pocket. “It’s like being at the Louvre and not looking at the Mona Lisa. Or not admiring David if you’re wandering around the Academia Gallery in Florence. You’re supposed to stop and appreciate true works of art when you see them.”

“Comparing my ass to famous works of art is definitely doing wonders to your chances of getting into my panties tonight,” she tells him as she enters their room. “Well, it would if I was actually _wearing_ panties.”

Stiles locks the door before walking over to where she’s standing. The huge windows with a view of Seattle are definitely worth the cost of upgrading to a suite, even if it means working some extra overtime during the next month, and he’s glad they decided to drive up for the weekend instead of just heading to San Francisco, which is usually the ‘go to’ destination for big city stuff since it’s close to Beacon Hills. Seattle is fun, and they got to spend the day sightseeing and doing some early Christmas shopping for their family and pack.

“You do realize that knowing you aren’t wearing panties under that amazing dress is tempting me to do all kinds of naughty things to you.” Stiles steps up behind her and kisses her shoulder. He looks out the window, admiring her reflection in the glass. “Beautiful view.”

“Talk about sappy,” she teases, reaching up behind his head so she can card her fingers through his hair. She meets his gaze in the reflection of the window and smiles. “What if I want to do naughty things to you?”

“You can _probably_ persuade me to be your willing toy for the night.” He kisses her neck as he moves his arms around her, resting his hand on her belly. “What did you have in mind?”

Erica turns and kisses him, licking into his mouth before she pulls away. “Seriously? I can be in charge?” she asks, lips curved into a wicked smile that makes his dick twitch.

“Of course.” Stiles strokes her cheek. “You know I like it when you tell me what to do.”

“Yeah, you do. I can already smell how turned on you are,” she teases, manhandling him so his back is against the window. He likes how strong she is, never feeling threatened by the fact she’s got that wolfy strength that means she can take care of herself. It’s not like he can’t pick her up and fuck her against the wall when he wants to, after all. Erica steps back and leans against the arm of the sofa. “I want you to get naked. Go slow. Give me a show, sweetie.”

“A show, huh?” Stiles reaches up to unknot his tie, slowly dragging it off his neck before dropping it on the floor. Then he turns so his back to her, teasingly lowering his suit coat and smirking at her over his shoulder. “I feel like I need music, and you need a stack of dollar bills.”

“I can grab some of my cash if it means you _really_ give me a show.” Erica laughs. “I’d want a full lap dance, though, and a happy ending or no dollars from me.”

“What kind of boy do you think I am?” He gives her a look of mock outrage. “Happy endings during strip shows are illegal in this state.”

She smiles wickedly. “I _know_ what kind of boy you are, Batman. You’re naughty as hell, and so wicked it’s delicious. My abuela’s still convinced you’re some sort of fallen angel sent to lead me into depravity and sin. She can’t get over the fact that we started having sex in high school and lived together for a couple of years before we made it legal. At least she blames you instead of me. Now let me see that cute ass shake.”

“Your grandmother loves me,” Stiles says confidently. “She’s always pinching my cheeks, and I’m not talking about the ones on my face. She obviously has some firsthand experience with being sinful. But, hey, like grandmother, like granddaughter. My ass is pretty amazing, so it’s little wonder neither of you can keep your hands off of it.”

“It definitely is,” Erica agrees, wolf whistling when he gets his coat off finally and shakes his butt for her. “Talk about a total work of art. Even better than the Mona Lisa.”

Stiles snorts. “Now you’re just trying to get into my pants,” he accuses, dancing a little bit off beat since there isn’t any music. He’s facing her again, and he starts working on the buttons of his shirt. “It’s totally working, of course. I’m just too easy. Guess it’s that whole fallen angel thing I’ve got going on.”

“Oh God. I never should have told you about that. Now you’re going to be prancing around like you’re hot shit.” Erica moves her gaze over him as he rolls his hips, licking her lips as she stares at his hands. “But, damn, my abuela is totally right. You’re a wicked, wicked boy.”

“Do you want to take a bite out of my apple, gorgeous?” he teases as he finishes with the last button. He slides the shirt down his arms, shaking his hips a little bit before he tosses it on the floor.

“I think I did that ten years ago,” Erica murmurs, smiling sweetly even as she squeezes one of her tits through her sexy dress. “It was your lips instead of an apple, but I bit them, and then I fell because you were too tempting for me to resist. How could I remain chaste and pure when faced with that mouth and those hands? Even a Saint would sin when faced with you, Stiles.”

“You make me sound way hotter than I actually am, and I kind of love you for it, babe,” he tells her, huffing a laugh. He turns back around to face the window as he unfastens his pants, shimmying a little bit so they start to fall down. Erica whistles again, which makes him grin.

“Look at that ass. So tight and perky. Shake it for me,” she urges, giggling as he does just that.

“Giggling isn’t sexy,” he points out.

“No, but you almost face planting trying to get your pants off isn’t sexy, either.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the one who wanted my clumsy ass to give you a strip tease.”

“And you’re doing so well, Stiles. It’s making me hot watching you undress, and I love watching your muscles flex as you dance for me.”

“Hmph. You were giggling.”

“No pouting. You’re down to your underwear, and I want to see cock or I’ll put my imaginary stack of money away.”

Stiles coyly lowers the top of his underwear, flashing a cheek before pulling the fabric back up. “I’m just showing a little skin because it will make you think about being naked and then you’ll think about sex. And I’m not sulking. You know that anything that draws attention to my mouth is good.”

“Man, I didn’t realize I was really married to Cher Horowitz. Good thing I’m bisexual, huh?” Erica laughs, shaking her head. He’s distracted from his dancing for a moment as he admires the way her hair falls around her face and the curve of her lips.

“You’d better not start thinking about lady bits when I’m getting naked for you,” he warns her playfully. He finally pushes his underwear off, stroking his erection a few times as he turns to face her. “Now what do you want me to do, gorgeous?”

“Damn. I love that beautiful cock,” she murmurs, crooking her finger at him. “Come on over here and kiss me.”

Stiles crosses the short distance from the window to the sofa, moving his leg between hers as he kisses her. He ghosts his hand over her hip but doesn’t touch. Not yet. Instead, he licks into her mouth, stroking her tongue and kissing her the way she likes. She’s leaning against the back of the sofa, still completely dressed, and he’s buck ass naked with the large windows right behind him. If anyone in the neighboring building of condos is looking outside, there’s no way those people wouldn’t see them. The idea of people watching them really turns him on, and he can feel his dick hardening even more at the thought.

When he cups her cheek to deepen the kiss, she strokes his spine before caressing his ass cheeks with both hands. He can feel her fingernails digging into his firm skin, hard enough to leave marks, and he whines into the kiss when she squeezes a little harder. They pull apart, and he just looks at her. Her lipstick is smudged, her face is flushed, her eyes are half-lidded, and she stares at him for a moment before smiling. “I want you on your knees now, Stiles,” she decides. “If you make me come, I’ll let you fuck me against the window. I know you’re getting off on the idea of people watching us, you perv.”

“You know it,” he says shamelessly. He leans down to lick at her nipple through her dress, wetting the fabric and sucking until it hardens into a tight bud. Then he does the same to the other nipple, sliding his hands up and down her hips before he drops to his knees on the cool floor. He tugs on the bottom of her dress and arches a brow. “On or off?”

“Let’s keep it on for now.” Erica licks her lips as she watches him. “I don’t think it’s going to take that much to get me off,” she admits. “With your sexy striptease and the kissing, I’m already wet.”

“Let’s see if we can make you wetter,” he tells her with a mischievous smile. He tugs up the skirt of her dress before he moves underneath it, letting it fall around his shoulders. She spreads her legs for him, and he leans in, licking her lips with the flat of his tongue. She’s right about being wet. She’s dripping with arousal, the scent heady as he breathes it in. One benefit to being together for a decade is knowing exactly what she likes and what turns her on most.

She loves foreplay, enjoys getting off a couple of times before they even start fucking, and he loves making her happy, so he’s gotten very good at playing with her body over the years. So he starts with teasing, using the flat of his tongue to lick her from ass to clit, lapping at the wetness already there and focusing on causing even more. When Erica sits on the arm of the sofa, Stiles is able to get better access. He feels the fabric of her dress brush against his back and hair before it’s pulled over his head. “I couldn’t see or touch,” she murmurs, moving her fingers into his hair. “You know I like watching your pretty face when I fuck it.”

Stiles looks into her eyes before he reaches up to grip her thighs and spread her even wider. The skirt of her dress doesn’t give him much room, so she pulls it up around her waist, giving him more leeway in positioning her without the dress getting in the way. He keeps licking and teasing her until she pulls on his hair and growls, which makes him smile against her inner thigh. He kisses her clit then kisses his way down her lips and then back up again. She’s making the noises again, probably flashing yellow eyes, but he deliberately doesn’t look at her because he’s all about making her desperate for it before he gives it to her.

“Stiles, damn it,” she finally moans, shifting her ass on the sofa arm to try to rub against his face. He grips her legs and shifts her back to where she was, chuckling when she starts threatening him if he doesn’t stop his teasing. After he’s kissed all over her cunt, he kisses between her lips, flicking his tongue out to taste her as she tightens her grip on his hair. He keeps teasing for a bit, playful licks and nuzzling at her, but he gradually becomes more focused. Stiles starts fucking her with his tongue, stroking his thumbs over the sensitive areas of her inner thighs as he holds her legs open for him.

It doesn’t take long for her to come. After all, she’d been close before he even started teasing her, and he just has to rub his nose against her clit in the exact right way while fucking her with his tongue to send her over the edge. That’s just one, though, so he keeps using her tongue on her, listening to the sounds she’s making, glancing up occasionally to see her face twisted with pleasure. When he slides two fingers inside her and starts sucking on her clit, she rolls her hips so hard that she actually slides off the arm of the sofa. They end up on the floor, him on the bottom, her on top, and her sexy dress bunched up around her waist and thighs.

“Guess I’m not the only clumsy one in this relationship,” he teases, leaning up to kiss her as he moves his hand back between her legs. He wants her to come a second time before they fuck, and he knows it isn’t going to take much.

“Shut up,” she mutters, biting his neck and sucking a mark against his skin as she fucks herself on three of his fingers. He rubs his thumb over her clit, grinding up to get some friction against his hard dick, feeling the fabric of her dress wrapping around his dick as she moves above him. She cries out when she comes, coating his fingers with her release, trembling as she rides out her orgasm. When she stops panting, she kisses him thoroughly, her hair surrounding them like a golden cloud. He returns the kiss, bucking up against her to remind her they’re at two to zero for orgasms, so he’s got some catching up to do.

After they kiss, she stands up, letting her dress fall back around her legs as she leans down to take his hand. Her smile is wicked as she pulls him to his feet, her other hand reaching down to jerk his dick as she licks at his mouth. He grips her wrist, tugging it away and pushing her face first against the huge window. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he murmurs against her ear, shoving her dress up with one hand and tugging it down around her tits with the other. Soon, it’s bunched around her waist like a belt, her tits in his hands as he rubs his dick against her wet cunt. He enjoys the feel of it without latex in the way, which is another positive in the whole ‘ready to have a kid if it happens’ column. They only made the decision a few months ago, and they aren’t actively trying, but they’re also no longer taking precautions, either. Which means no more condoms.

“I bet they’re watching us,” Erica says, changing position so that she’s bent forward, hands against the window. “They see that huge cock and don’t know how I’m going to take it all, but they want to see it. They want to watch you fuck me so hard I scream so loud they hear it across the street.”

“They’re probably staring at your gorgeous face and those beautiful tits,” he points out, easing the head of his dick into her cunt. “I don’t really compare when standing next to you. They’ll look at you every single time.”

Erica laughs. “Oh, sweetie, you more than compare. That cock of yours is amazing, feels so good spreading me wide, and your face, your hands, your whole body, it’s the complete package. They’re sitting across the way jerking their cocks or playing with their wet cunts wishing they were standing where I am, wanting to feel you inside them. Make me scream for them, Stiles.”

“With pleasure.” Stiles kisses her shoulder before thrusting completely inside her, listening to her breath catch as she adjusts to his girth. He squeezes her tits as he starts to move, foreplay long over, no teasing at all as he fucks her with the sole purpose of getting off. She pushes back to meet him, rolling her head and making those beautiful noises that make him fuck her harder, deeper. He pulls out of her, turning her around and kissing her as he lifts her up. Erica wraps her legs around his waist, using the window for leverage as she slides down onto his dick.

“Yes. Right there,” she murmurs, scratching his back as she kisses him and rides his dick. He fucks her against the window, squeezing her ass cheeks as he licks down her neck and then sucks on her nipple as her tits bounce with every thrust forward. The window is cool against his hands, must be cold against her back, but she doesn’t seem to care. She just moves up and down, taking him into her cunt and tightening around him every time he starts to pull out.

Stiles starts snapping his hips faster, sending her sliding up the glass with every forceful thrust. It doesn’t take long before he feels the tension in his body reach its breaking point, pausing for a moment before shuddering as his orgasms washes over him. He comes with a low grunt against her neck, feels his dick twitch as ropes of come spill into her. There are fingernails scraping his belly, then she’s rubbing her clit, panting and moaning as she rides his spent dick to her third orgasm of the night. He holds her tight as she comes, kissing her face and mouth as they slowly come back down to earth.

“God, that was good,” she whispers, nuzzling his neck and sighing contentedly. “I need a nap now.”

“Yeah, a nap sounds awesome,” he agrees, kissing her again before she unwraps her legs from around his waist and stands up. He steps back, smoothing her dress back down her legs and pushing the top up over her ample tits. He smiles slyly and winks at her. “Then we can begin round two.”

“I need to recover from round one first, Stiles.” Erica laughs. “But, yes, since it’s our anniversary, so there will definitely be a round two and, knowing you like I do, a round three and four, you wicked wicked boy.”


End file.
